Perceptions
by Spense
Summary: Jonny learns a few things about life.


DISCLAIMER:  I do not have or own JQ, nor do I have any rights to them.  I have no affiliation with Hanna-Barbera, Time Warner, or the Cartoon Network; I am writing this purely out of love and respect for JQ.  This is written strictly by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans, and I have received no payment or other compensation, so don't sue me!

NOTE:  Dark Sentinel's story "Overlooked" is the background for this work.  The references early in the story to Jessie's sixteenth birthday party, dedication of her candles, and her oversight of Jonny, belong to her.  This story is not an infringement on Dark Sentinel's "Overlooked", and due to the fact that I have repeatedly tried to contact her, but have had no answer, these references are used without her permission.   

CATEGORY:  Family

RATING:  PG

SUMMARY:  Jonny learns some realities about life.

PLOT NOTE:  Dark Sentinel's "Overlooked" is the background for this story, beginning where the other ends.  It is not necessary to read "Overlooked" first; "Perceptions" will stand on its own, however it might help to set the tone

DEDICATION:  A very special thank you to Meach, for all the encouragement and comments on this whirlwind project; and especially, for taking a newbie under her wing.  And also thanks to Helen, who managed to make the spelling correct and the grammar reasonable!

My first fanfic.  Bottle open.  Genie out.  Cork lost.  You are in trouble.

Spense, August 2001

Perceptions, or The Snowball Effect

Estella stared for a moment at the still, shivering figure at her feet.  She sighed, thinking that she could probably make a wild guess as to what had happened; and most likely be right.  Shaking out the heavy wool blanket she had taken from a shelf in the computer room below, she draped it over the sleeping teenager.  

Jonny looked younger than his 14 years.  He had obviously cried himself to sleep.  And her daughter, who had turned sweet sixteen today, was the cause of this hurt, and probably didn't even know it.  

Estella let Jonny sleep on.  She moved slowly over to the open casement of the broken lighthouse window, shivering in the raw, wet wind, thinking hard.  'Poor kid' was her first thought.  The next was for her daughter, and the obvious oversight she had made.  Jessie had dedicated each of her 16 birthday candles to a friend present at her party at the Quest compound, and a special 17th candle to Hadji.  Each entailed a touching speech about what made that friend special.  Unfortunately, she left out Jonny completely.  One unthinking moment, and an avalanche of disaster follows.  Not for a second did she believe that Jessie had done it on purpose.  She had just…. forgotten.  

Finally Estella sighed, and decided that this was something that Jess and Jonny would have to work out on their own.  Jessie needed to learn that you could tease all you wanted, but that there were times like this that the kidding may come back to haunt you if you weren't careful.  In fact, Jonny may have just learned that same lesson in a more round-a-bout way.

With one last look at Jonny's tired face to relieve her mind that he was no longer cold, Estella headed back up the hill through the rain to the main house.

Once inside out of the wind, Estella leaned back against the front door, took a deep breath to steady herself, and walked into the family room.  The majority of the partygoers had gone home, as tomorrow was a school day and it was very late, but several adults had stayed to help with the hastily organized search for Jonny.  They were all gathering in the family room now, and the atmosphere was tense with worry.

"I found him," Estella said briefly, as she entered the room.  "He's fine, and he's asleep."  She saw Benton's face relax instantly as relief overtook him, then immediately become replaced by irritation.

.

"Asleep?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm going to kill him," she heard Jessie mutter, as the entire tone of the room changed to exasperation.

"Well, I'm going home," announced one of the searchers, yawning.  Several others agreed, and Benton saw them to the door.  After the exodus concluded, with several exasperated comments, Benton walked back into the family room with his eyes narrowed.

Being as just the family remained now amongst the ruins of the party, the gloves came off.  "Where is he?" Benton snapped.  "Did he even bother to think how much this little stunt frightened us…" he broke off.  He put his coffee cup down on the walnut end table hard enough to dent the wood and spill the remaining beverage.

Jessie wasn't even that nice.  "He's dead meat.  He RUINED my party.  I can't believe it!"  

Race's voice overrode Jessie's diatribe.  "Estella," he began, his tone determined.  He had the deadly look of a man who had just seen his little girl disappointed.

Estella looked at Hadji.  Even HE looked angry.  She sighed.  "I'm not telling you where he is.  You can deal with it in the morning."  She took one more look at the angry faces, and added "He's safe," though no one had asked, and felt sorry for Jonny.  Nobody had even bothered to question why he had left.  Jonny could be thoughtless at times, true, but he had also been through enough in his life to not deserve a reaction like this.  The youngest member of the Quest Team was sometimes surprisingly fragile.  She just looked at them, frustrated, and turned for the doorway.

A flurry of irate, dissatisfied, questioning voices followed her, from Race's firm command, Jessie's unusual whine, Benton's demanding baritone, to even Hadji's voice, with its clear displeasure.  They all wanted answers.

"Stell."

"Mooommmm!"

"Estella…."

"Dr. Valasquez."

She ignored them and counted slowly to 10 as she climbed the stairs to the guest room.  She was going to murder them all if she stayed in that room.  And they though Jonny was selfish at times.  We will all just deal with it in the morning. 

*   *   *

Jonny woke up as the early sunrise caught him in the eyes.  One or two rays managed to seep through clouds, as one storm broke and another moved in behind it.  Realizing that it was pretty close to 5 am, Jonny stumbled down the stairs to the computer room of the lighthouse.  He realized vaguely that someone had put a blanket over him, so somebody had figured out where he was.  Rubbing his face with both hands to wake up a bit, he let awareness slowly return.  All that did, however, was make him realize that he really didn't want to wake up much more than he already was.  If he did, he would have to face last night, and…..  Rather than deal with reality, he staggered out of the lighthouse, made his way through the undulating light as the next storm developed, up to the house and his room.

Estella, also up at the early hour, albeit unwillingly, closed the conversation with one of her assistants on her current dig, and put away her cell phone.  She was just finishing writing a note to Jess to tell her she had to leave for a few hours to deliver a few items that were needed earlier than expected at the dig sight.  Unfortunately, they couldn't be found in Columbia, but a fellow worker also visiting in the area was leaving today, and would hand carry them out from the States for her if she could meet him at the Portland airport.  Just her luck that his flight left in a couple of hours.  She wrote Jessie that she would be back later in the morning.  

Thinking about the Portland airport, she was thankful yet again that Dr. Quest was so generous.  He had volunteered Race as a pilot, and one of his Quest jets, to take her home in a few days so she wouldn't have to fly commercial.  Crowded flights and cramped airports made her crazy, but were a hazard of the job.  A treat like a private flight was one to be savored.

She caught a glimpse of Jonny slowly trudging across the lawn to the house before the light changed again, as clouds moved in.  She heard his room door open, then shut quietly.  She paused for a moment, then shaking her head, made her way out of the silent house.

*   *   *

Jonny hit the snooze button twice before finally giving in and just getting up.  It wasn't so much that he was tired, he just really didn't want to be asked why he had left the party, and have to listen to Jess bubbling about what a fun evening it had been.

Never, in his wildest dreams, did he expect the scene that greeted him when he finally staggered into the kitchen.  Oh, the exasperated look his father gave him was expected, but Jessie's tirade was not.

"You rotten, piece of sh…"  She trailed off, after noticing the stern look her father was giving her. She modified her language, and came back without missing a beat.  "Why you couldn't think of someone else for a change is beyond me.  You selfish IDIOT !!!"  She poked a finger into his chest, green eyes blazing.  She was obviously venting anger that had been pent up for awhile.

Jonny was completely taken aback.  It took him a minute to change mental gears.  It was early.  "Jess, I…" he began, but she wouldn't even let him finish.

"Don't you say a word.  Not one word.  We spent hours, I mean HOURS looking for you.  My sixteenth birthday party was ruined because of your thoughtlessness.  You could have let someone know you were leaving, you…"

"Enough Jess.  Finish your breakfast."  Race's voice broke through the avalanche of words.

Jonny looked at Race in relief, but stopped at the expression on his face.  He was as angry as Jess had been, and like her, it was directed right at him.  He was just better controlled.  Gone was Jonny's caring, surrogate parent; replaced with a very angry father.

Hadji just ignored Jonny completely, a stony look on his face.

And his father…  Even his father was looking at him with disappointment and irritation etched on his face.  "You owe Jessie an apology," he said firmly, sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed, gazing unwaveringly at his son.

"Dad…" Jonny began to protest unbelievingly.  

"No buts.  You were inconsiderate and incredibly thoughtless last night.  Even if you were bored, you owed Jessie not to disrupt her party."

'OWED her,' registered Jonny in stunned disbelief.  The injustice of the whole scene was monumental.  Even Bandit seemed to be ignoring him, being nowhere in the vicinity, having stayed on his unmade bed.  That was why they thought he had left?!?  Bad enough that Jessie had forgotten him in the litany of her best friends, but that no one had even noticed was adding insult to injury.  Looking at the grim faces around him, and Jessie's eyes, bright with unshed tears of hurt and anger, Jonny knew he didn't stand a chance.  And at that point, he wasn't sure he even cared to explain.  "Sorry," he mumbled sullenly.

"What?" asked Benton sternly.  One look at his father's face and Jonny did what was expected of him.  "I'm sorry Jessie," he elaborated with a blank, stone expression.

Jessie just nodded, trying very hard not to cry.  She could sense his insincerity.  They all could.

Breakfast was finished in silence.

*   *   *

The morning dragged on forever for Jonny.  He felt isolated in homeroom, and in his Social Studies class, he was convinced his teacher was gunning for him.  Ignoring any and all hails from classmates, Jonny made his way to his locker, praying that Jessie was not around.  Unfortunately, her locker was right around the corner.  Up until today, that had seemed to be a fortuitous event.  Today however, he didn't think so.  Feeling craven, he approached his locker from the opposite hallway.

Just about the time he felt safe, and was preparing to slam the door shut and make his way to his next class, he heard the loud conversation, rooting him to the floor.

"Jessie!  Hey, Jess!"  Brad's voice echoed loudly down the crowded hall.  He missed her reply as Owen's voice chimed in.  

"Congratulations on finally putting Quest in his place.  Some performance last night."

Nadine cackled, "Yeah, you certainly got him back good.  That was a master-stroke; 'forgetting' him while dedicating your candles last night!"

"I," Jessie's voice started, but words and tone were indistinguishable with the chorus of voices overriding her.

Brad, Owen, Nadine, and 'who else'?  Jonny thought to himself.  Owen was a jerk; everyone knew that, but Brad?  Jonny had 'thought' he was a friend.  They had sure done enough stuff together, goofing off at the compound, playing on the same soccer teams, etc.  He stared blindly into his locker, unable to move.

Angie added her opinion.  "What a smart move – Jonny's dad can't even get mad at that one – sure seemed like a mistake to me.  Boy, I pity you, having to put up with JQ just so you can live with your Dad.  Well, you should have seen the look on Jonny's face!"  She laughed again.

Angie as well, huh?  And he had even been seriously considering asking her to the school dance next month.  She had sure 'seemed' to like him, and had been dropping pretty obvious hints about wanting to go with him.

Nathaniel, Nadine's twin, joined in the lighthearted hilarity.  "All the pranks, jokes, and stupid comments.  Well, you got him back – and with style!  Nobody can say it wasn't just a mistake."

"Guys, I,"  Jessie's voice sounded clearly over the din.  Jonny didn't even wait; he suddenly didn't want to hear anymore.  Guess there is a reason you don't really want to eavesdrop, you just might hear the truth, Jonny thought bitterly.  Always interesting to hear what people really think of you.  'I'm outta here!' he thought.  'Screw school, my family, and everyone else'.  Jonny slammed his locker loudly, bowed his head, and headed down the hall towards the nearest exit out of the school, and if he was lucky, 'outta Dodge.

"…Jonny….?"  He thought he heard Jessie's voice as he reached the door.  He didn't even turn around.  He could probably hold back the tears and not make a fool of himself in front of the entire student body for a few more minutes, but not if he looked at her.  He sure wasn't going to break down here.  She'd done enough to make a fool of him, he wasn't going to allow anymore, not if he could help it.  

*   *   *

Jessie kept trying to get her voice heard over the clamor of laughing.  "Guys, I don't know what you're talking about…", her voice tapered off into silence as the voices continued, overriding her unheard comment.  

She went cold as realization sunk in.  'I forgot him last night.  I FORGOT my BEST FRIEND.'  She began replaying the scene from the party in her head.  She had forgotten Jonny.  How could she have?  Then the commotion from the family room last night came into focus, along with her Mom's odd reaction; the things she had said to Jonny this morning at breakfast; that they all had said. Oh my G….   Nobody would let him say a word, they just assumed….  No one had asked……   

She heard a locker door slam hard, just around the corner, and with a sinking feeling she just knew that the worst disaster possible had just occurred.  Jessie shouldered her way out of the crowd that was surrounding her, and nearly tripped herself in her haste to get around the corner.  

She was too late.  She saw the back of a golden head, bowed almost chin to chest, and tight, stressed shoulders, disappearing quickly towards the door, already two-thirds down the hall.  "J-Jonny," she said hesitantly, then yelled, and ran for the door he was vanishing through.

She bounced off other students as she raced down the hall, ignoring their protests, then burst out of the door into the cold rain.  And he was gone.  That quickly.  Jessie looked frantically in all directions, wondering HOW Jonny had managed to evaporate like that.  Jessie didn't even hesitate, she ran for the nearest city bus stop, and for home, not even returning to the building for her coat.

*   *   *

Jonny holed up in a cave at the foot of the tall cliffs that surrounded his home.  The Atlantic Ocean was alive and even more destructive than usual as it crashed against the worn stone.  This cave was his.  Not even Hadji knew about this one.  Located about half of a mile down the beach, it opened near the waterline, then angled up and back into the cliffs, ending above the high water mark.  The back was always dry.  In theory, a person could hole up in the back during high tide, and never get wet.  You wouldn't be able to leave until the tide lowered, but you would be safe.  Jonny had never put it to the test.  But it was nice to know it was an option, if he needed it, and it was mighty tempting today.

Jonny sat watching the waves crash from the protection of the cave, thinking hard.  His chin on his knees, and his arms wrapped tightly around his legs, he barely even noticed the cold, as his clothes slowly dried from soaking wet to just damp.  The waves were hypnotic, and he stared at them unseeingly as he turned the last twenty-four hours over and over in his mind.  One thing he knew for sure, that short time span had turned his world, and his whole perception of it, completely upside down.  With it, his view of himself.

Perceptions.  Jonny mulled over the whole unpleasant scene once again.  His father and Race had always warned him about trusting too easily.  He had 'thought' he understood what they meant.  But now, now he wondered.  Angie and Brad's voices, among the others, echoed back to him.  He had thought they were real friends.  Now, he knew differently.  

So what about Race?  Jessie had been hurt, so suddenly Jonny didn't appear to matter much to him anymore.  Obviously, he assumed friendship and caring from a place that they might not actually exist.  Even his 'father' had assumed….  Had taken Jessie's side.  But Jonny just couldn't go there.  He shied away from that speculation.  It was too painful even to consider.  

But the greatest betrayal at the moment was Jessie.  And everybody had automatically assumed she was the wronged party.  Then to hear that she had done it on purpose!

Jonny hugged his legs tighter, and squeezed fresh tears back.  He was done crying.  Well, now he knew where he stood with the people immediately surrounding him, and he would NOT make the same mistake twice, and he would never, EVER, be able to look at the pictures he had taken of Jessie's sixteenth birthday party.

Jonny sighed, and stood up stiffly.  Time to face the music, and get on with his life, however bleak it seemed at the moment.  He felt like all the color had been washed out, and anything left was just sepia tones.  Jonny made his way out of the cave, wading through the rising water and back into the rain, with a new resolve.

*   *   *

Jessie blasted into the house, crashing the front door back against the wall and setting Bandit to barking wildly.  "Jonny!" She yelled.  "Mom?  Dad?" Shouting didn't even break her momentum as she dashed towards the family room.

"Jessie?  What are you doing here?  What's the matter?"  Race came up out of his chair in front of the crackling fire like he was spring-loaded.  

"What's wrong?"  Benton was close behind.  "What's this about Jonny?"

Estella just rubbed her forehead, still sitting in the chair by the cheerful fire that she had dropped exhaustedly into after just recently arriving back at the compound.  She had just heard the sordid tale of the morning's breakfast scene, and she was getting a headache.  How any family could possibly contrive to make a bigger mess of things than this group was just about impossible to contemplate.

"Dr. Valasquez?"  Hadji commented to her quietly.  He seemed to be the only one to sense her mood, and realize that something more might be amiss than just the obvious.  "What is wrong," he began, just as Jessie burst into the room, shattering the question before it could even be asked.

Jessie was in a swivet, nearly bowling Race and Benton over in her haste.  "Dad, where's Jonny?  Is he here?  I have to find him?  Where…"

"Whoa, slow down, Jess."  Race grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly.  As she focused on him, her green eyes wide, he said "Jonny's at school, where you should be.  What's up?"  Benton stood close by, looking concerned.

Jessie burst into tears, covering her face with her hands.  "It's all my fault," she sobbed.

Estella got up and detached her daughter from her increasingly bewildered ex-husband.  Sitting her down on the couch, she pulled up the footstool, and settled on it facing her child.  "Explain," she said calmly.  

Benton, Race and Hadji exchanged confused looks, and sat down once more in their respective seats. 

Now that Estella had reinstated calm, Jessie explained.  From the whole conversation at school, to her realization as to what had happened, to seeing Jonny disappear out the door of the school into the rain.  Race tried to interject a comment now and again, but Estella quelled him with a look.  Benton seemed to age in an instant, as the full weight of what Jessie was saying sunk in.

"And I forgot him.  My best friend.  And now he thinks that I did it on purpose,"  Jessie wailed in abject misery.  Bandit jumped up into her lap and began to worriedly lick her face.  Absently, she began stroking him.

"Nice of you to remember," Estella said with a wry smile, looking in sympathy at her miserable daughter.

"But, Mom!" Jessie said in shock.  "I didn't mean too!"

"I know," Estella answered her kindly, "But I seriously doubt Jonny cares much right now, given he was made to apologize to you this morning for a wrong you inflicted on him."

"But 'Stell,"  Race interjected, "Jonny didn't stand up for himself."

"We really didn't give him much of a chance," sighed Benton.

"That is a grave understatement, I believe," murmured Hadji, with justifiable irony.

"Honey,"  Estella said patiently to Jessie, "You had no lack of support in your assessment of being the wronged party, but Jonny certainly did.  You just assumed that he was being thoughtless, and never even questioned why he had left."

"But he can be such a jerk sometimes, "Jessie muttered, not liking to face the enormity of the hurt she had inflicted.  "And he hates to admit when he's wrong." 

"It does take two to argue," Estella pointed out.

"We are all certainly guilty."  Benton stood up wearily and moved towards Jessie.  "Not one of us noticed the omission, we all jumped to exactly the same conclusion, and none of us even bothered to consider any other possible reason."

Benton briefly squeezed Jessie's shoulder as she looked up at him unhappily.  "I'm so sorry, Dr. Quest. I never would have left him out…"

"I know," Benton replied kindly.  "You two go way back, and I know you too well."  Jessie smiled gratefully at him through her haze of tears.  She thought that she had probably never felt this dreadful in her whole life.

Unfortunately, Jonny chose that moment to appear silently in the room's doorway.  He bitterly registered the touching tableau of the family gathered around Jessie once again; and after watching for an instant, he shattered the moment by announcing quietly "Just for the record, I'm home.  Not that it matters…Unless, you all want to yell at me some more."  He shoved his hands in the pockets of his damp jacket, and turned to leave the room with his shoulders hunched.

Bandit gave a happy bark, and launched himself off Jessie's lap, excited to see his master at this unusually early hour.

"Jonny, wait!"  Jessie called desperately, jumping to her feet.  For a moment, she thought he wouldn't stop, but after a long second, he turned back to the room, raised his head, and met her eyes.

The change in him caused a shocked moment of silence.  He was soaking wet, and his face was cold and blank – so unlike the usual mobile, animated and open expressions that they were used to seeing.  This face was shuttered, and there was no sign of the infectious, easy grin usually so in evidence.  Only Jonny's azure blue eyes held any expression at all.  And instead of the usual sparkle, they reflected only an unfathomable depth of hurt and betrayal.  

"Yes?" he asked briefly, breaking the stunned silence.

"Jonny, I'm so sorry."  Jessie ran to her friend, grabbing him in a hug.  Jonny had to take his hands out of his pockets and steady the two of them, to keep them from falling.  As soon as he had his balance back, he let his hands fall back to his sides, making it very clear that this hug was one sided.

 "I didn't mean to forget you.  I didn't do it on purpose, regardless of what you heard."  Jessie spoke urgently, trying to break through Jonny's stony expression.  She finally wound down to a faltering silence, when he didn't respond.  "I am so sorry," she finished miserably.

"We all are, kiddo."  Race put a hand on Jonny's shoulder.

Hadji and Benton echoed the sentiment as well, drifting off to an uncomfortable silence as Jonny stayed silent.

'Oh boy,' thought Race to himself.  'This is not going to be easy.'  

Estella and Benton both were also thinking along similar lines. 

Benton adding to himself, 'The depths of Rachel's feelings were just the same; he's so much like her.'  "Well son, are we forgiven?  Even just a little bit?" He gently asked his son.

Jonny looked at them a moment longer, then took a deep breath and spoke.  His words were so unexpected that they took an instant to sink in.  "I know I need to say you are all forgiven," he shrugged, "so you are.  But what I really should be saying is 'thank you'."  At their puzzled looks, he continued.  "For the first time, I think I really do understand.  Jess," he turned to her, "you don't have to try so hard anymore.  I know that you have to get along with me so you can keep living here with your Dad, 'cause he works for my Dad.  Don't worry about it.  I'll leave you alone.  And you too, Race.  I never meant to make your job for my Dad so difficult.  Sorry.  At least now I know."

And with that totally unexpected and flabbergastingly simple statement, the youngest member of the Quest Team exited the room with Bandit frisking happily at his heels, leaving a vast, unbelieving silence in his wake.

*   *   *

Jessie made a move to go after him, but Race stopped her, steering her quietly back to the couch.  "Leave him be, Jessie," he said, as they all returned solemnly to their seats.

Estella stated the obvious very quietly.  "We have a problem."  She gazed at the empty doorway.

Benton and Race nodded seriously in agreement.  "Oh yes, and that just might be putting it mildly," Race replied.

Both Jessie and Hadji looked blank, still stunned by Jonny's quiet comments.

"I knew he would be hurt, but I had no idea he would put this particular slant on it."  Estella commented.

Benton nodded, and added, looking worried, "He probably wouldn't have, but for the conversation at school."

Even the normally highly perceptive Hadji was at a loss.  "Would somebody explain please?"  Jessie nodded in agreement.

Race sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and elaborated.  "Well, see, it's like this.  Jonny has realized, probably for the very first time in his life, that many people in this world may pretend to be his friend.  Make out like they care about him, because."  He broke off as Benton finished the thought.

"He is my son.  Not for who HE is, but for the fact that they may get close to me, or in actuality, close to fame.  Close enough to the flame to bask in its glow, so to speak.  From what you have said, Angie and Brad could easily fit that description."

Jessie looked blank for a moment, then stated, "But they aren't interest in science."

"No," Estella nodded.  "They are more likely interested in the big house, the pool, the private planes, and the computer system."

Jessie nodded with growing comprehension.  

Estella continued, "I'm sure you can think of several others who angle for Jonny's attention, for dates and invitations, who really have nothing in common with him.  And with you too, for that matter."

Jessie agreed.  "And Jonny is clueless."

"Well, the Quest men aren't exactly renowned for their common sense in relationships," Race agreed. 

Benton just laughed and rolled his eyes at Race, glad of the light moment in this rather bleak day.  Dr. Quest continued, "Jonny just hasn't realized the full extent of the difference of the life we lead compared to others.  Oh, he understands, just not HOW different.  Up until now, I've been able to have enough control over the people he has met to keep this side of the world in abeyance, but now, with the two of you attending public school, it really has been out of my hands."

Race picked up the thread of the conversation.  "Jessie, you have been protected from this type of situation by the fact that you are my daughter, and, as Jonny so eloquently put it, I'm employed by Dr. Quest."

Jessie started to protest, but Race put a hand up to silence her.  "Let me finish.  Yes, I know, and you know that our relationship is family much more than employee/employer, but outsiders don't know that, and we've tried to keep it that way to keep the risk to you minimal."

Jessie was riveted, seeing a side of life her life that she was vaguely aware of, but hadn't had any idea how serious it was.  

Race continued, "You have a normal life.  You can go to school in relative safety, visit your mom, go shopping, and basically be anonymous.  Jonny cannot.  We have tried as much as possible to give him a normal life, but the behind the scenes work that goes into keeping him safe is enormous, and more than any of you, including Jonny, have ever realized.  And we've worked hard to keep it that way."

Benton and Estella nodded.  Benton added, "Even Hadji is more apt to have a reasonably normal life, given that he is not my biological son, and considered in some circles as not as great a hold over me."  He smiled at Hadji, "Erroneous as that assumption may be."  

Hadji grinned back.  "I do not mind one bit."

"Unfortunately, now that Jonny is getting older," Race continued, "and with Benton's control of the people that he meets lessening, a more insidious problem is growing."  Benton nodded in the background.  "That of people who will use him to get close to Dr. Quest in the guise of friendship."

Estella picked up the thread.  "But because of Race's protection, Jonny can avoid outright danger," she stopped short at a snort from Race, "Ok, so he knows how to find trouble, but he is amazingly resourceful about getting out of it as well.  But this indirect threat is beyond him.   He is just somewhat naive when it comes to trust."

Jessie interjected dryly, "That's putting it mildly."

"And that is why the sweetness and unswerving loyalty he exhibits are so special and unusual, and could be very easily destroyed.  Jonny has always been impetuous and spontaneous, and he does get in and out of trouble on a regular basis, but he has always been secure in the fact that the people around him, family and friends, love him for who he is.  Now that perception has been badly shaken, and he wonders, is the caring real, or are each of us just putting up with him so as not to alienate his father?"

Hadji commented quietly, "You have all seemed to have discussed this previously at some length."

Benton nodded.  "Yes we have, it has been a concern, but I will say, I thought Jonny's realization would have been more gradual," he commented, then added dryly, "And I didn't ever think he would doubt Race."  

"My 'employer'," Race said with a laugh.

"But Dad,"  Jessie said with a gasp at his comment.  "But you are much more than that, I mean…"  She trailed off with a sideways look at Dr. Quest.  Jonny wasn't the only one coming to terms with reality.

"You are family," Benton said firmly.  "You always have been, and always will be… All of you.  Regardless of what my son may think at the moment."

"I will say Benton," Estella commented, "You have done a very commendable job at hiding this side of life from Jonny."

"Thank you," Benton replied, "I just wish the realization had been less brutal."

"There is one other piece of this problem that you both had better realize," Estella commented.  

"There's more?"  Asked Jessie with trepidation.

"Well, again, it is a matter of perceptions.  Jonny is looking at his world very differently right now.  And the next logical step is to look very carefully at his family, which we know, unfortunately, that he is doing." she looked at her daughter, "Jessie, you have Race and I, and a separate life outside of this home with us.  You spend time with me and with Race, alone.  You have another home.  Not many people have as many good homes as you do."  Jessie grinned at her mom.

"Hadji," Estella continued, "Also has another home.  Recently found, granted, but a home and a mother, none-the-less.  Both of you can leave anytime, and have a place to stay.  A good place, a place that is a home, and comfortable."

"Jonny, however, has nowhere else but here with his father.  And he shares that with the two of you.  Both of whom are more like Benton than he is."

Benton and Race just laughed.  

Estella continued.  "Think about the jokes about Jessie and Jonny having been switched at birth.  Amusing, but deep down, Jonny has always been somewhat insecure about it.  He shares his father with the two of you, and sometimes feels out of the loop.  I know," she raised a hand, forestalling the inevitable protest starting from both kids, "you know, and Benton knows," with an exchange of smiles with Dr. Quest, "that is not true.  However to Jonny, it appears that you two have everything, and the precipice has just dropped away under him.  Friendship has always made it work, even with the amount of teasing and bickering that occurs," Estella saw Jessie wince "but now Jonny is wondering if that teasing holds more than just a grain of truth, and is a way of communicating what may not be said aloud."  

Hadji looked appalled.  

Estella went on, "And now, my guess is that Jonny is even doubting his father."  She looked questioningly at Dr. Quest.

"That is my take as well," Benton answered wearily, getting up from his chair.  "Which is why I think I'm going to take him to the conference in England with me next week, and go talk to him now.  He and I will probably be fine, but we need to deal with the issues one at a time."  He paused slightly.  "I think exposure to other kids in the same situation will help.  There is always a crowd of offspring at the conferences, and he knows most of them pretty well.  If nothing else, at least it will be a distraction for him."  As he was leaving the room, he stopped and turned back to Estella. 

"Thank you.  For being an advocate for Jonny last night, and for summing everything up so succinctly.  As Race so eloquently informs me on a regular basis, we Quest men are not overly intuitive when it comes to relationships."

"My pleasure," smiled Estella.  "After all, we are family."  

Benton laughed, and said, "That we are."  He paused for a moment, thinking, then turned to Race.  "No offense, old friend, but I think I will arrange for a Quest Enterprises pilot to fly Jonny and myself to the conference.  I think it will be easier on him right now."

"No problem," Race answered with a grin. "and I think you're probably right."

"Good luck, Dr. Quest," Hadji called quietly.  Jessie nodded.

Benton Quest took one more look back at the diverse individuals that made up his unconventional family, amazed once more at his luck in having this strong nurturing group.  Then he headed up the stairs to talk to his hurting son.

*   *   *

Benton paused in surprise at the door of Jonny's room.  Amazingly, it was slightly ajar.  He had expected to find it firmly closed AND locked.  Not quite believing his luck, he silently pushed it open and looked into the room at his son.

Jonny had obviously taken a shower as his wet hair and dry clothes attested too, as well as the pile of wet clothes and towels on the floor.  'Nothing unusual there!' Benton thought ironically.  Jonny could be the bane of Mrs. Evans' existence.

However, it was Jonny himself that arrested Benton's attention.  Slouched in a chair at his desk on the far side of the spacious room, staring at his laptop screen, he was idly petting Bandit who was snoozing on his lap.  He appeared to be concentrating on his schoolwork, incongruous as that was, considering he was skipping class.  It took Benton a moment to identify what was different with the scene.  It was the stillness.

It was such an antithesis to his usual perpetual motion that Benton caught his breath in surprise.  Even sitting still, Jonny always seemed to convey motion.  For the first time that Benton could remember, Jonny appeared truly still.  It made him very uneasy.

Tapping lightly on the doorframe, Benton asked quietly, "May I come in, son?"

Twisting in his chair, Jonny noted who it was and answered, "Sure Dad, come on in."  Bandit gave a welcoming whine as Benton moved carefully into the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.  Moving across the room, he pulled up a chair and drew it up near the desk.  Looking carefully at his son, he said, "Jonny, I want to talk about what happened today."

Jonny signed resignedly and pushed away from the desk, careful not to disturb Bandit.  "Ok," he said calmly, meeting his father's gaze squarely.

Benton was shaken again by the unnatural quiet that gripped his usually exuberant son.

"I don't know what else you want me to say, Dad," Jonny said, startling his father once again by opening the conversation.  Benton had thought he would have to drag it out of him.  "Like I said, I just see now that Race, Mrs. Evans and Jessie have to put up with me.  They don't have much choice.  Race and Mrs. Evans work for you.  Jessie wants to stay with Race, and has to get along with me to do it."  Jonny shrugged and continued when Benton made no move to interject a comment. 

"Race is an employee.  He, Hadji, and Jessie are here because of you.  I'm just part of the package.  They HAVE to put up with me to stay in your good graces, whether they like me or not.  And looking back, Jess has made it pretty clear where she stands.  She sure never gives me an inch on anything."

Benton just let his son talk on.  He could see Jonny beginning to sort his thoughts out as he talked.  

"Hadji.  I don't really know about him.  He seems sincere enough, but I know he likes working with you in the lab.  So does Jessie.  And Race wants that opportunity for her, so he tolerates me."  Benton's eyes narrowed.  He needed to know what was going on in his son's head, but he desperately wanted to dissolve these patently false notions.  When to break in?  Jonny's next comment shattered any question about 'when', and all the calm that Benton was so carefully maintaining.

Jonny finally touched on the one issue that he was truly afraid to face.  "Sometimes, I even wonder… how much 'you' really like me."  He rushed on, as though saying the words fast would mitigate the fear.  "I mean, I know I'm your son, so you're stuck with me."  Benton was frozen with shock as the words poured from of his son's mouth.  He had guessed that Jonny might be thinking along these lines, but to actually hear him verbalize the thought was devastating.  "I mean, Hadji and Jessie are so much more like you, and you're always pushing me to study…."

Benton scrambled forward, breaking the flow of words by grabbing his son's shoulders and knocking a protesting Bandit off his lap.  "JONATHAN BENTON QUEST, don't you EVER say that again!" he said hotly, flexing his fingers in emphasis, shaking Jonny slightly, as he knelt in front of him.  "That is absolutely NOT TRUE!"  Jonny stared at his father with wide eyes; Benton's vehemence penetrated more than any calm, rational, logical argument could have. 

"You are my SON!  You are RACHEL'S son as well!  I love you!  Whatever you do, I love you for who you are, unconditionally.  I want you to be you – exactly as you are."  Benton's voice lowered, and he lifted Jonny's chin gently and forced him to look him in the eye as he tried to look away.  Jonny's eyes were huge and clear, and Benton saw dawning hope and undeniable relief in them.  

"I love you son, more than life itself," he continued softly, but just as intensely.  "Don't doubt that again, ever.  There is absolutely nothing you can ever do to change that, and you never have to do anything, ever, to earn it.  Just be yourself."  He added with a slight smile, "Of course, I do want you to apply yourself to your school work.  But I want that so you can achieve the best of your abilities – which are considerable.  But for your success in life, not for my satisfaction."

Because Jonny couldn't look away, Benton saw his eyes fill with tears, and the expression of profound relief.  Benton quickly pulled him forward and held him tightly against his shoulder as Jonny lost control and sobbed into his shirt.

'Thank God', Benton thought in relief as he held his sobbing son.  Now that it was past, he could face his greatest fear over this last 24 hours.  To have Jonny even think about doubting his love was absolutely unbearable.

"It will be alright, son.  I can assure you that Race, Jessie and Hadji love you for yourself, as well,"  Benton said very quietly.  'But I wish I knew how to convince you of that', Benton added silently to himself as he gently kissed the top of his weary son's head.

*   *   *

Although Jonny was reassured by Benton on the solidity of their relationship, and was marginally convinced about Hadji, who had always seemed fair; nothing seemed to be able to restore his confidence regarding the Bannons' place in his life.   Nor any of his friends at school, much less any employees of Quest Enterprises with whom he had previously been close too.  His response was to build a mental wall, and distance himself.  Benton, Race and Estella could only watch and wait for him to sort it out.

That was where matters stood during the days prior to Dr. Quest's conference.  The house was quiet, or relatively so.  But it was an unsettled quiet, not a peaceful calm.  "And to think my one great wish was for those kids to stop bickering…" Benton muttered to Race and Estella at one point.

Estella had managed to adjust her schedule in order to stay a bit longer.  As she had commented, she was the only individual in the household not beholden to Quest Enterprises, and therefore less of a foe.  She thought she might be able to help stabilize the situation, and she did.  The atmosphere was still tense, but not explosive.  Jonny did tend to gravitate unconsciously to her, as well as to his father.

Jessie, however, didn't keep her feelings nearly so much to herself.  She was always after Jonny, trying hard to heal the rift.  "Jonny, come play the new Questworld game your father wrote – Hadji said he'd monitor."  

"No thanks, Jess," came the invariably polite reply.  "I have to study."  Jonny's grades were going through the roof as he used studying as an escape from having to deal with his family and friends.  Benton commented ironically to Race and Estella after overhearing one of these exchanges, "I wanted him to apply himself to his school work for a change, however, not to the detriment of the rest of his life!"

"Jonny, I just got my license!  Lets go into town to the arcade!"  This was trouble waiting to happen, and perhaps a less than bright move on Jessie's part, but it served to show all concerned (except Jonny, unfortunately) how desperate she really was to mend the relationship.  Jonny refused.

"Jonny, Hadj and I are going into town to see that new action movie.  I know you've been wanting to see it.  Come with us."  Jess tried for the umpteenth time, with exactly the same response.  Nothing seemed to disturb the perfect wall Jonny had built around himself as a defense against being hurt.  

Jessie even tried e-mailing him, with zero results.  Jonny would just delete the messages without reading them.

Finally, near the day that Jonny and Dr. Quest were to leave for the conference, Jessie had had it.  She lost her temper, totally and completely.  "And just how long are you going to punish me for a thoughtless, stupid, MISTAKE!  QUIT BEING SO CHILDISH and KNOCK OFF the silent treatment!"

Race and Benton winced as Jessie's voice echoed loudly through the house.  "That'll change his mind," Race commented to Benton.  Benton just raised his eyebrows and shrugged.  

"A bit like yelling at someone who doesn't speak your language, thinking volume may help?"  Estella added with a slight grin.

"That's Jess, if discussion doesn't work, try force,"  muttered Race.

"That description better fits my son," Benton commented.

"Used to," Race responded.  Benton grimaced.

"I hope some time with you at the conference will help," Estella said quietly to Benton.

"I hope so too," Benton responded uneasily.

Jonny's answer to Jessie's newest tactic was typical for the 'new' Jonny.  "Sorry you feel that way, Jess…  Just tryin' to stay out of your way.  I thought you were tired of me always getting you into trouble.  As I recall, it does always seemed to be my fault, and you were the one commenting that you were tired of me blowing Questworld up, and all the 'problems' I seemed to cause," Jonny threw Jessie's words to him from a few weeks ago back to her face.  "I'm just trying to oblige," he added quietly with a shrug, turning back to his computer screen.

Jessie stared at him a moment not quite knowing how to respond, then stormed out of his room and into Hadji's.  "So yelling at him did not work either?"  Hadji asked quietly.

"I don't know what else to do," Jessie moaned, falling backwards on to Hadji's bed.  Hadji turned in his desk chair to face her.  "I'm losing my best friend over a really thoughtless oversight.  But it was just that!  A mistake!"  She stared at the ceiling.  "I don't know what else to do!  Or to say!"

"But you are aware that the problem is not about the party, or your oversight, anymore.  The comments made by Brad and his friends have just snowballed.  You know what Estella said, Jonny just does not know who his friends really are anymore."  Hadji commented to Jess.  "Regardless, I am worried as well."

"I know.  And Jonny's just being stupid about it."   Jessie said with her typical forthrightness.  "Aarrgghh," she groaned as she sat up and looked at Hadji.  "Any ideas?"

"No," Hadji sighed.  "I am not having any better luck talking to him than you are."

The adults, when consulted (on a regular basis) just advised them to give him time and space.  "I'll see what I can do when we go to the conference", Benton added.  "But Jonny has to work this out on his own."  

*    *    *

Jonny climbed aboard the Quest Jet, glad to finally be escaping the house.  Things had been tense both at home and at school.  He just really didn't know who to trust.  Jessie had been hounding him all week.  She certainly seemed sincere but Jonny just couldn't tell anymore.  It was just easier not to go there.  At least he knew he could trust Dad, he thought with a mental sigh.  He still felt profound relief at that.

He settled back into the leather seat of the comfortably appointed plane.  He had been flying on Quest private planes since he was, oh, 8 or so.  Ever since his Dad had purchased the first Dragonfly.  But now, he looked about with new eyes.  The plane was well appointed with leather seats, a great built in entertainment system, a kitchen and other amenities that would make a long flight more pleasant.

"Ready to go, Don?"  Dr. Quest called to the pilot as he climbed on board.

"Whenever you are," Don Morris called cheerfully back from the cockpit.  "Jonny's already on board."

Benton settled into his seat, and smiled at his son.  "Ready?"

"Uh-huh," Jonny responded.

With a slam of the door, the plane was soon taxiing down the runway, and then was airborne.

"You're quiet today, son," Benton commented, once they were underway, and at cruising altitude.

"I guess," he responded.  Jonny was silent again for a while, than asked, "Dad?"

"Ummm?" Benton acknowledged, already reading his scientific journal, trying to prepare for the conference.

"How much money do you have?"  Jonny asked.

"What?" Benton replyed, surprised.  "Why?"

"I don't know," Jonny replied in typical teenage fashion, slouching in his seat.  "I was just thinking that a plane like this would cost a lot."

"Yes, well, planes are expensive," Benton agreed, suddenly realizing that this topic was more fallout from the previous weeks events.  "Quest Enterprises is worth a significant amount, and as I am the majority stockholder, and you hold the only other shares, I would say that 'we' are worth quite a bit."

"Me!" Jonny exclaimed in surprise.

"You," Benton answered with a grin.  "You're mother made sure of that.  She was the business brains of the family.  She knew that I wouldn't have time, nor the inclination, to manage the finances.   She was a sharp scientist in her own right, but also a canny businesswoman.  She set up Quest Enterprises, ensuring that we would never lack.  That's how much faith she had in my 'brilliant mind'."

Jonny laughed.  Benton smiled, enjoying the sound.  It had been a long, stressful week and he hadn't heard his son laugh for a long time.  The farther from home they got, the more relaxed Jonny seemed to become.

Benton continued.  "Rachel and I held all the stock, 50% each.  But when she died, she left a fifth of her shares to you, and the remaining to me.  That means that you own 10% of the company because of her legacy."  He watched as Jonny absorbed this.  "In trust, mind you, with me as the trustee until you come of age.  So don't get any ideas!"  He added sternly, laughing at Jonny's grin.

"She felt strongly that you should have some funds of your own.  And because of her foresight, we will never have to worry about money.  We have more than enough to live comfortably several lifetimes over."  Benton turned back to his reading after studying Jonny for a moment, reassured that he had the information he needed.

Jonny thought on this for a while.  It was nice to know he had his own money, even if he couldn't touch it for years.  It was just reassuring somehow.  He'd heard enough from other, well, so-called 'friends' (maybe they really were, he just couldn't tell right now), about money problems.  He'd never really thought much about it.  He now saw how lucky he really was, for not only his mother's intelligence and foresight, but for his father's stewardship of keeping the setup going.  Jonny was under no illusions about his dad, he knew he wasn't nearly as dense about money as he was making out.

"Dad?"  Jonny asked again, some time later.

"Yes, son?"  Benton answered with commendable patience, as he continued reading.

"How do you know when someone is really a friend, or is just using you?"

Benton put the journal aside.  This trip was really shaping up to have been an excellent idea, and it was just beginning.  "It's hard to tell sometimes," he answered.  "You go with your gut instincts, I guess.  Very scientific." He joked, and was rewarded by Jonny's snort.

"Sometimes you choose right, and sometimes you make a mistake."  Benton thought a moment.  "You do have to be careful, and not jump into a relationship too fast," he pointed his pen at Jonny across the aisle, "like you can be prone to do!'

Jonny just grinned back at his dad, secure in the knowledge now that there wasn't anything he could do to alienate his father.  Make him angry, yes… Drive him away, no.

Benton looked seriously at his son.  "But the important thing is not to shut everybody out.  You just can't live in a vacuum."

Jonny sobered.  "But how do you know?"

Benton sighed.  "I wish I knew how to tell you.  I've been lucky, very lucky.  Rachel, Race, and many others."  Benton didn't miss the way Jonny's face tightened at the mention of Race's name.  "Like I said, I've been lucky.  I've also made some really abysmal mistakes that have cost me dearly.  A high IQ doesn't equal astuteness in relationships.  As I was so eloquently reminded recently,  we Quest men are not exactly renowned for being the brightest at relationships."

Jonny grinned.  "You don't say."

"It's a good think Rachel was so persistent."  Benton sobered.  "You really are a lot like her, you know."  He returned to the subject at hand.  "And as a friend, Race was as well. I didn't make it easy on him at first.  I was suspicious of everyone, and very concerned that the government was trying to take over raising you, to give me more time to devote to their projects."

Jonny listened with interest.  He hadn't heard this before, but he still wasn't convinced about Race.  Benton could see this, but he really felt time would win him over, and restore his equilibrium.

"Race has proven to be a true friend over and over.  But Jonny," he continued, "You have to work this out for yourself.  Just don't shut yourself off," he finished with emphasis.  "Does that help?"

Jonny nodded, "Yeah, it does.  Thanks Dad."  Jonny settled back in his seat, with lots of food for thought.

Benton smiled at him, and went back to his reading.

*    *    *

Jonny followed his father into the elegant dining hall of the 5 star hotel hosting the scientific conference.  This evening was the formal welcome dinner and opening speeches.  Dr. Quest was already greeting old friends and colleagues, and being greeted in return.  Jonny stood behind him, hands shoved in his slacks pockets, rumpling the blazer and tie he wore, and looked around.

"Jonny!  Hey, Jonny!"  He heard a yell.  "Over here!"  He looked over the crowd to a back corner table where a group of young people were gathered, gesturing wildly to him.  He grinned and waved in return.

Nothing changed no matter where in the world these things were held.  The kids of the dignitaries and scientists who accompanied their parents were always seated in the back so as not to distract from the proceedings.

Jonny tapped his father on the shoulder, and motioned to the table of young people.  His father looked over at them, nodded his permission to Jonny, and turned back to his discussion.  Jonny happily made his way over to the group at the table.  He knew most of them gathered there; had for many years. 

"Hey Quest!"  Maurice Francoise greeted him.  "What is up?  We were not sure if you were coming to this one."  

English appeared to be the language of choice at the table tonight.  Most of the kids were like Jonny, speaking several languages from as early as they could remember.

"Yeah, I'm here," he grinned as he took his seat.

Genevive Austancy smiled sweetly at him in greeting, while her brother, Gervase balled up a napkin and threw it at him.  "Bout time you got here.  Thought those Quest Jets of yours were faster than that," he commented in heavily accented English.

Jonny ducked and laughed.  It didn't take long for everyone to catch up, and soon dinner was underway.  With the ease of long practice, the teenagers tuned out the presentation up front, and concentrated on their own conversation.

Several hours into the evening, desert had been served, and the group was relaxed.  Surgei finally commented to Jonny, "You have certainly been quiet this evening, my friend.  Not at all like your usual exuberant self."

"Oui," Minette chimed in.  "What is up?"

Jonny thought a moment looking at the international group he had known for many years.  If anyone could understand, this group could.  Sons and daughters of diplomats, world leaders, and eminent scientists of the highest levels, they lived daily with the same kind of pressures he did.  'May as well give it a go' he thought.  THIS group hadn't befriended him for money or prestige.  They had enough of their own!  'Sides, they might have some answers, or at least decent advice.  So, Jonny explained.

One of the older boys, an Italian named Romiero laughed.  "Have been there.  Have done that!" he exclaimed.  Most of the others nodded and grinned as well.

"I remember the girl I brought home who was more interested in my father, than in me," Michael chimed in.  

"How do you deal with it?" Jonny asked curiously.

"Be careful, but take your chances."  Michael shrugged.  "Bad choices happen to everyone.  You just can't stop trying to make friends."

"I agree," Minette added.  "Just because you used to trust everyone, doesn't mean that now you can't trust anyone.  You may loose good true friends that way.  It is a balance thing."  The others at the table agreed, and had their own tales to tell.

"Besides, you do not have to worry about Jessie, my friend," Surgei commented, almost as an afterthought.

"What do you mean?"  Jonny asked, surprised.

"Well, the few times she has been with us, anytime someone says anything about you that just might be construed as criticism, she verbally fillets them."  

This was news to Jonny, who sat stunned, but seemed to be common knowledge to the others.  Several of them had felt the sharp side of her tongue, and lightheartedly enlightened him.

"She may say what she likes to you," commented Michael.

"But woe should anyone else try!" finished Clarice.  "She is a tigress!"

Later on, as the evening was beginning to wind down, another conversation took place that stayed with Jonny for quite awhile.  Gervase had asked about Race, who was a great favorite with the group.  "Why is he not here?"

Jonny had explained that he had stayed home this trip, and that he wasn't all that sure that Race wasn't just going through the motions.  The chorus of denials that greeted this comment was nearly deafening.

"Race is cool."  Michael stated.

"I wish our Father's bodyguard were like Race.  Ours is furniture.  No personality, and is not interested in us at all,"  Genevive added with a slight frown, idlely swirling the water in her glass.

"If you think he does not care, you are crazy, he looks at you like you are his own son!"  Romieo stated firmly.

"He quit I-1 to stay with you."  Michael interjected again.

 "With my Dad you mean."  Jonny stated.

Gervase snorted in response.  "Yes, right – And if you believe that, I have a bridge in the Sahara for sale to you."

Needless to say, Jonny left the conference wondering if he was a little like the pendulum that had gone too far in the opposite way after swinging too eagerly the first direction.  He may have been in error, and Jessie may truly have just made a mistake.  But as for Brad and Angie, however…well, maybe it was time to find other friends than those two.

*    *    *

EPILOGUE

Jonny was still somewhat quiet after returning home, but Benton felt things were getting back to normal.   Daily routine had been restored, and Jonny was once again interacting with the family, although carefully, but no longer defensively.  Healing would take time, but the trip appeared to be a success, and had given Jonny time to figure things out.

Estella was packing to return to her dig, with Race keeping her company.  As she glanced out the window she saw the three teens heading for the lighthouse. 

"Now, what is that all about?"  She asked.  Race joined her at the window, and looked as well.

Dr. Quest answered, as he appeared in the doorway.  "Jessie and Hadji asked Jonny if he would monitor Questworld for them and he agreed."

"That's news!" Race laughed.

"And Jonny was willing?" Estella asked in astonishment.  

"Yes," Benton said with a smile, "and Jessie even made the comment to him that it had certainly been boring while he had been gone."

The three watched in silence for a moment as the teens made their way down the hill.   Estella sighed.  "It will take awhile," she began.  

Benton finished for her,  "But he's finding his balance."  

"Yep", Race sipped his coffee as he leaned against the wall.  "He actually came into the garage and helped me with the car yesterday.  Stayed quite awhile too.  Smart kids, those offspring of your geek friends.  Whatever they said to him, sure made a difference."

Benton smiled.  "And his grades are staying up as well."


End file.
